Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transverse-electric-field type display panel in which a transparent conductive layer is additionally disposed between two substrates.
Description of Related Art
In general, a shielding electrode layer is disposed on a surface of a color filter substrate opposite to a liquid crystal layer in a display panel in order to prevent the vision effect of the display panel from being affected by the accumulation of electrostatic charges. The shielding electrode layer has to be transparent, and therefore the material of the shielding electrode layer generally includes transparent conductive material such as Indium tin oxide (ITO). FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a cross-sectional view of a conventional transverse-electric-field type display panel. Referring to FIG. 1, a display panel 100 includes a shielding electrode layer 110, an upper substrate 120, a black matrix layer 130, an over-coating layer 140, a liquid crystal layer 150, a common electrode 161, an insulation layer 162, a pixel electrode 163 and a lower substrate 170. A transverse electric field is generated between the common electrode 161 and the pixel electrode 163 to change the orientation of a liquid crystal molecule. The shielding electrode layer 110 can prevent the display performance of the panel from being affected by the electrostatic charges or electromagnetic waves. However, in the conventional art, the shielding electrode layer is formed on the surface of the color filter substrate opposite to the liquid crystal layer while a thinner display panel gradually becomes the mainstream of the market, and therefore in general, a thinning process is performed after the thin film transistor substrate is bonded to the color filter substrate, and then the shielding electrode layer is formed on the color filter substrate. The conventional process is very complicated and the transportation cost is relatively high. The recent trend is that the shielding electrode layer is formed on the surface of the color filter substrate facing the liquid crystal layer before the process of bonding the thin film transistor substrate with the color filter substrate and the thinning process. For the transverse-electric-field type display panel, the operation of moving the shielding electrode layer into the inner side of the color filter substrate results in that the vertical electric field between the shielding electrode layer and the pixel electrode causes an unpredictable orientation of the liquid crystal molecule, and thus the display performance is affected. Therefore, it is an issue for the people in the art about how to address the display-performance problem caused by moving the shielding electrode layer into the inner side of the color filter substrate.